Tears of Hope
by Star Ice
Summary: A 'lágrima de esperança'. A verdadeira arma que pode destruir o Sennen Hakushaku, salvando a todos do apocalipse que é profetizado. O exorcista Cross Marian recebe a responsabilidade de garantir que a 'lágrima de esperança' terá condições de seguir seu destino e derrotar o Sennen Hakushaku. YAOI. YULLEN. MPREG.


**TEARS OF HOPE**

**Título: **Tears of Hope

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: ** -man

**Casal: **Kanda e Allen

**Sinopse: **A 'lágrima de esperança'. A verdadeira arma que pode destruir o Sennen Hakushaku, salvando a todos do apocalipse que é profetizado. O exorcista Cross Marian recebe a responsabilidade de garantir que a 'lágrima de esperança' terá condições de seguir seu destino e derrotar o Sennen Hakushaku.

**Notas: **D. Gray-man não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma realidade alternativa contendo alguns spoilers no anime. Essa fic contém cenas de romance yaoi/slash e MPreg.

* * *

**Prólogo:**_ A lágrima de esperança._

A sala encontrava-se em um quase silêncio, sendo que esse era apenas impedindo pelos resmungos suaves do bebê em seu berço de vime branco. Sentado em uma cadeira branca, em frente a um piano de armário branco, estava o noah Mana Walker. Mana era um homem belo, com cabelos negros longos, que sempre deixava preso com uma fita de seda branca. Seus olhos eram azuis cinzentos e sua pele possuía uma estranha coloração negra acinzentada.

Seus belos olhos estavam fixos, na tela de luz projetada a sua frente. Nela, ele era capaz de ver um homem, de cabelos cor-de-sangue longos e ondulados, destruindo uma quantidade impressionante de akumas. Aquele homem era o exorcista atraído pelos boatos da 'água divina', que Mana havia tomado o cuidado de espalhar. Não havia forma mais fácil de atrair um exorcista do que com boatos e eventos estranhos. Obviamente, os akumas, enviados pelo Sennen Hakushaku, também haviam sido atraídos pelo mesmo motivo. No entanto, esse era um problema do exorcista.

Um choro suave, apenas um pouco mais alto que os resmungos anteriores, desviou sua atenção da tela. Levantou-se, andando até o berço, apenas para se deparar com sua pequena criança acordada. O bebê era lindo. Era único. Os cabelos ralos em um mítico tom branco, que muito lembrava a neve. Os olhos inocentes cinzentos. Acima de seu olho esquerdo havia uma marca em forma de pentagrama em um tom rosa escuro, quase lilás, que descia em uma linha fina até abaixo dos lábios. Para Mana, não poderia haver uma criança mais adorável que aquela.

Pegou-o do berço, aninhando-o em seus braços com cuidado. O bebê riu, reconhecendo seu calor, erguendo as mãozinhas em sua direção. Quando o fez, ele revelou sua pequena mão esquerda, que diferente da direita, possuía um tom preto com unhas finas como garras, enquanto nas costas de sua mão havia uma cruz verde brilhante. Esse pequeno detalhe tornava-o ainda mais precioso para Mana.

Foi então que ele escutou o som característico, do gatilho de uma arma sendo puxado atrás de si. Ele não precisava se virar, para saber quem estava ali. Ao que parecia, o exorcista havia, enfim, encontrado a porta que dava acesso àquela sala, que propositalmente havia sido deixada aberta.

- Mesmo que atire na minha cabeça, ou em qualquer parte vital do meu corpo, você só estará desperdiçando munição, Ekusoshisuto-san – alertou Mana, mais preocupado que o som de um disparo pudesse assustar o bebê, do que com qualquer outra coisa.

- Hm... Noah's sempre alegam imortalidade, mas para mim, vocês apenas tem medo da morte – rebateu o exorcista ruivo, de uma forma desdenhosa e rude, não abaixando a arma em nenhum momento.

- Não somos imortais e, por tanto, tememos a morte como vocês, humanos, a temem – revelou sério. Se eles fossem imortais, sua pessoa mais amada não teria sido morta pelo Sennen Hakushaku, não é mesmo? – Porém, somos seres de reencarnação. Matar nosso corpo físico apenas iria nos fazer reencarnar em um novo corpo. Para nos matar devidamente, é preciso que destrua nossas almas. Isso é algo que a sua innocence não pode fazer.

- Nesse caso, temos que criar uma arma para fazer isso, não concorda? – indagou debochado, porém, mantendo a arma final em suas mãos.

- Essa _arma_ já existe – proferiu calmo, surpreendendo o exorcista ruivo. – Ela existe, na verdade, eu a estou segurando nesse momento.

Os olhos do exorcista olharam para a criança segurada pelo noah. Aquilo deveria ser uma piada!

- Surpreso? – indagou Mana com um sorriso de deboche. – Tenho certeza de que já escutou falar da 'lágrima da esperança', não é mesmo Ekusoshisuto-san?

- É Cross e sim, qualquer exorcista conhece a segunda profecia – rosnou, abaixando a arma por fim. Não era dado a confiar no inimigo, mas seus instintos lhe diziam para fazê-lo. – A primeira profecia fala da innocence, a força capaz de impedir os planos do Hakushaku. A segunda profecia, menciona um poder capaz de _destruir_ o Hakushaku.

- Isso mesmo. A profecia afirma que quando quatro requisitos forem preenchidos, um poder insuperável ira nascer. O poder para destruir o Sennen Hakushaku – suas palavras eram calmas, enquanto seus olhos observavam a criança em seus braços. – Os requisitos são: uma promessa, um amor, uma maldição, uma inocência. Os requisitos foram atendidos e essa criança nasceu. A criança com o poder de destruir o Hakushaku.

Cross olhou para a criança. Era impossível acreditar que aquele bebê pudesse realmente deter tal poder.

- Hunf... Se for verdade, então me mostre às provas – provocou. Não havia como provar e ele sabia disso.

- Não é necessário, pois o tempo provara por si só. Quando crescer, esse bebê se tornara um exorcista e desafiará o Hakushaku diretamente. Quando isso acontecer, será o fim do Sennen Hakushaku. O fim do criado dos akumas e a verdadeira 'esperança' poderá florescer – falou com a voz calma e inalterável, porém com uma força que apenas a verdade imudável poderia carregar. – Para que isso aconteça, ele deve ser criado e treinado por um exorcista.

Ao terminar de falar, Mana se virou para encarar Cross. Os dois se encararam em silêncio, até que o noah estendeu a criança na direção do exorcista.

- Por que eu devo acreditar em você? Um noah, aliado do Sennen Hakushaku?

- Porque vocês, humanos, não tem escolha. A innocence só tem o poder de atrasar as investidas do criador, mas não tem o poder de destruí-lo. Além do mais, eu deixei de ser aliado do Hakushaku no momento em que ele matou a pessoa que eu amava, o outro pai dessa criança: Nea Walker.

Cross sorriu de lado. Pegando a criança, que rapidamente o encarou curiosa. Aquela resposta era mais do que um bom motivo para ele acreditar, mas não por sua primeira parte e sim pela segunda.

- Qual o nome do bebê?

- Allen. Allen Walker – afirmou calmamente, olhando para sua preciosa criança. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que o veria, pois no momento em que Allen estivesse seguro com os exorcistas, ele usaria todos os métodos que pudesse para atrair a atenção do Hakushaku para si. Ninguém deveria saber da 'lagrima da esperança' antes do momento certo. – Allen, o amado filho dos noah's Mana e Nea Walker.

- Allen? É um bom nome – comentou Cross, dando um sorriso enviesado. – O que eu digo quando o moleque perguntar pelos pais biológicos?

- Até que chegue a hora certa, apenas não responda. Depois que a hora chegar, conte a verdade.

- Hora certa? Que hora certa?

Mana sorriu misterioso.

- Você saberá. – foi tudo que respondeu.


End file.
